14th Annual Grammy Awards
The 14th Annual Grammy Awards were held March 15, 1972, and were broadcast live on television in the United States by ABC; the following year, they would move the telecasts to CBS, where they remain to this date. They recognized accomplishments by musicians from the year 1971. Award winners * Record of the Year **Lou Adler (producer) & Carole King for "It's Too Late" * Album of the Year **Lou Adler (producer) & Carole King for Tapestry * Song of the Year **Carole King (songwriter) for "You've Got a Friend" * Best New Artist **Carly Simon Children's *Best Recording for Children **Bill Cosby for Bill Cosby Talks to Kids About Drugs Classical *Best Classical Performance – Orchestra **Carlo Maria Giulini (conductor) & the Chicago Symphony Orchestra for Mahler: Symphony No. 1 in D '' *Best Classical Vocal Soloist Performance **Leontyne Price for ''Leontyne Price Sings Robert Schumann *Best Opera Recording **Richard Mohr (producer), Erich Leinsdorf (conductor), Grace Bumbry, Plácido Domingo, Sherrill Milnes, Leontyne Price, Ruggero Raimondi, the John Aldis Choir & the London Symphony Orchestra for Verdi: Aida *Best Choral Performance, Classical **Colin Davis (conductor), Russell Burgess, Arthur Oldham (choir directors) the Wandsworth School Boys Choir & the London Symphony Orchestra & Chorus for Berlioz: Requiem *Best Classical Performance – Instrumental Soloist or Soloists (with orchestra) **André Previn (conductor), Julian Bream & the London Symphony Orchestra for Villa-Lobos: Concerto for Guitar *Best Classical Performance – Instrumental Soloist or Soloists (without orchestra) **Vladimir Horowitz for Horowitz Plays Rachmaninoff (Etudes-Tableaux Piano Music; Sonatas) *Best Chamber Music Performance **The Juilliard String Quartet for Debussy: Quartet in G Minor/Ravel: Quartet in F * Album of the Year, Classical **Thomas Frost, Richard Killough (producers) & Vladimir Horowitz for Horowitz Plays Rachmaninoff (Etudes-Tableaux Piano Music; Sonatas) Comedy *Best Comedy Recording **Lily Tomlin for This Is a Recording Composing and arranging *Best Instrumental Composition **Michel LeGrand (composer) for "Theme From Summer of '42" *Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture or a Television Special **Isaac Hayes (composer) for Shaft *Best Instrumental Arrangement **Isaac Hayes & Johnny Allen (arrangers) for "Theme From Shaft" performed by Isaac Hayes *Best Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s) **Paul McCartney (arranger) for "Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey" performed by Paul & Linda McCartney Country *Best Country Vocal Performance, Female **Sammi Smith for "Help Me Make It Through the Night" *Best Country Vocal Performance, Male **Jerry Reed for "When You're Hot, You're Hot" *Best Country Vocal Performance by a Duo or Group **Loretta Lynn & Conway Twitty for "After the Fire Is Gone" *Best Country Instrumental Performance **Chet Atkins for "Snowbird" *Best Country Song **Kris Kristofferson (songwriter) for "Help Me Make It Through the Night" performed by Sammi Smith Folk *Best Ethnic or Traditional Recording **Muddy Waters for They Call Me Muddy Waters Gospel *Best Gospel Performance(other than soul gospel) **Charley Pride for "Let Me Live" *Best Soul Gospel Performance **Shirley Caesar for Put Your Hand in the Hand of the Man From Galilee *Best Sacred Performance **Charley Pride for Did You Think to Pray Jazz *Best Jazz Performance by a Soloist **Bill Evans for The Bill Evans Album performed by the Bill Evans Trio *Best Jazz Performance by a Group **Bill Evans for The Bill Evans Album performed by the Bill Evans Trio *Best Jazz Performance by a Big Band **Duke Ellington for "New Orleans Suite" Musical show *Best Score From an Original Cast Show Album **Stephen Schwartz (composer & producer) & the original cast for Godspell Packaging and notes *Best Album Cover **Dean O. Torrence (art director) & Gene Brownell (photographer) for Pollution performed by Pollution *Best Album Notes **Sam Samudio (notes writer) for Sam, Hard and Heavy performed by Sam Samudio Pop *Best Pop Vocal Performance, Female **Carole King for Tapestry *Best Pop Vocal Performance, Male **James Taylor for "You've Got a Friend" * Best Pop Vocal Performance by a Duo or Group ** The Carpenters for Carpenters *Best Pop Instrumental Performance **Quincy Jones for Smackwater Jack Production and engineering *Best Engineered Recording, Non-Classical **Henry Bush, Ron Capone & Dave Purple (engineers) for "Theme From Shaft" performed by Isaac Hayes *Best Classical Engineered Recording **Vittorio Negri (engineer), Colin Davis (conductor), the Wandsworth School Boys Choir & the London Symphony Orchestra for Berlioz: Requiem R&B *Best R&B Vocal Performance, Female **Aretha Franklin for "Bridge Over Troubled Water" *Best R&B Vocal Performance, Male **Lou Rawls for "A Natural Man" *Best R&B Vocal Performance by a Group **Ike & Tina Turner for "Proud Mary" *Best Rhythm & Blues Song **Bill Withers for "Ain't No Sunshine" Spoken *Best Spoken Word Recording **'Les Crane for Desiderata' References External links *14th Grammy Awards at the Internet Movie Database 014 Category:1972 in New York Category:1972 music awards Category:1970s in New York City Category:1972 in American music